


Where'd you get your shirt?

by itsabravenewworld



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-05
Updated: 2013-01-05
Packaged: 2017-11-23 19:42:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/625843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsabravenewworld/pseuds/itsabravenewworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt is wearing Sebastian's dress shirt. Only his dress shirt. Quick little drabble for loveinisolation :3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where'd you get your shirt?

Kurt had a habit, a  _nasty habit,_ of walking around their apartment completely naked after they had sex.

After so much time of being together, his shyness had dissipated and he was comfortable enough to just lounge around without clothes on. And that was definitely not an problem with Sebastian (no, it was awesome, actually), but it had caused way too many awkward situations when he was caught.

            Like the time when Kurt passed by the window on the fifth floor, and right past the window cleaner for their building, whose eyes went wide and he shouted, nearly falling out of his lift and causing it to swing dangerously until he got it steady again. Kurt had hid in their room for hours, not talking and his eyes wide as he mouthed, looking mortified. Which he probably was  
            And then there was the time when Rachel walked in on him; which really wouldn’t have been horribly awkward, if Kurt wasn’t swinging his hips back and forth to music, exposing  _everything_ to her. Her shriek echoed around the block, and Kurt’s nearly echoed throughout the entire world.   
            Sometimes on other days, instead of letting himself all be free, Kurt would pick up the nearest shirt that had been flung onto the floor and would button it up, to feel like he wasn’t so exposed, and just wear a pair of sweatpants with it while he made breakfast, or slumped back into bed for a few hours.   
            And on this day, it just happened to be  _Sebastian’s shirt_ he picked up to put on. When he returned into the room with a glass of water for both of them and Sebastian looked to him, his eyes nearly bugged out of his head at the sight.

Because he was wearing  _only_ Sebastian’s shirt, and nothing else.

            Kurt always either wore no clothes or a lot of clothes, and never this little at once. He could never even just walk around in boxers for long, without putting pajamas on. He figured it was either none or all when it came to his clothing. But today was different, apparently, because he was walking around the room, setting the cups down on the nightstand and moving past the tiny bathroom.

Sebastian nearly choked on his own spit, swallowing, his eyes running up and down his boyfriend’s body as he moved around, shocked too much to move.

            It was a little long on him, reaching over the top of his thighs and past his wrists and he rolled the sleeves up adorably without thinking. The shirt just barely fit him around the shoulders, but was just a bit too large on his waist, and it swung along, contrasting with the pale skin of his long legs as he walked. Sebastian didn’t know if he found it cute or sexy, really.   
            Kurt bent over to pick something up, and he swallowed at the view of Kurt’s ass, bare in front of him.   
            Yep. Definitely sexy.  
            “Kurt,” he spoke, voice cracking with desire, he couldn’t help it. Kurt looked to him, knowing that tone fully well (and  _why too-_ Sebastian was sure of it- the sneaky little minx), and paused in his movement, still bent over, and moved until he was fully standing again.   
            “Yes?” he asked, swinging his arms, twisting his torso, and bouncing once. His face was the picture of innocence, but Sebastian was fully aware of how good Kurt was at acting and was not in the mood for games.   
            “Get the fuck over here,” Sebastian demanded, and Kurt complied, approaching the bed slowly, teasingly. As soon as he could reach, Sebastian grasped at Kurt’s shirt- no wait, _his shirt_ , damn it- and tugged him swiftly onto the bed, pouncing on him and attaching their mouths heatedly.   
            The next day, Sebastian had to go and buy himself a new shirt.

 


End file.
